Sapphire Roses
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: 100 years ago, the 4 rulers of the Werewolf Kingdom dissapeared. A nearby kingdom, the Vampire society, was cheering as their biggest enemies had fallen. Now 4 girls are rebirthed into the future, and with the help of these 4 mysterious boys, discover their past. NaLu GruVia GeVy JerZa
1. Chapter 1

Hello, minna! Please read Rose-Chan's profile on her new writing club. The first one to get in will be the vice-master.

Rose-Chan would like at least 3 members, please! PM Rose-Chan if you want to join.

Prolouge

The blue haired werewolf scratched her wolf like ears in frustration, her tail drooping. She couldn't figure out what this word meant, and she had to translate It soon.

"AAARGH!" She groaned, banging her head against the table. The thud echoed around the large empty library, where our little blue haired bookworm was getting defeated by a mere ancient stupid word.

A boom, shouts, and large bursts of magical energy made her sit up, however. A loud bang sound came to her right, and she turned her wide brown eyes towards the library doors, where a scarlet haired werewolf rushed In with a sword In her hand.

"Levy!" The red haired werewolf screamed.

"Erza! What is happening!" Levy demanded, pushing back the chair she was sitting on and standing up.

"Hurry, it's HIM!" The others are fighting, we have to help!" Erza said, running out the library. The chair made a loud thunk as it fell on the floor, Levy running after her right on her heels.

Erza led Levy to the main hallway, where a powerful battle was going on. 2 figures stood in front of a young man, throwing attacks every chance they have.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia shouted, and large sharp streaks of water flew towards the young man. He just smirked and snapped his fingers, and instantly the water evaporated.

The blue haired woman gritted her teeth and started attacking again, shouting "Water Jigsaw!"

"Celestial Re-Quipt; Leo the Lion!" The other figure yelled. A golden light embraced her, and she was now wearing a black pencil skirt, a jacket similar to Leo's only smaller and more fit for a lady, a red tie, black pumps, tinted glasses, and her blonde hair in a professional bun.

"Regulas Impact!" Lucy shouted, her right fist engulfed In a golden light. She sped towards the man and tried to land the punch, but he just grabbed her fist and flicked her into the wall, leaving her slightly dazed, considering there was a large human sized Crack there.

"Enough! Re-Quipt; Heaven's Wheel!" Erza requipted, and summoned a hundred swords. "Dance, my blades! BLUMENBLATT!"

The black haired man chanted a spell, and the swords fell and dissapeared. "My turn! Solid Script; Fire!" Levy shouted, and the large word FIRE covered in flames sped towards him.

He just snapped his fingers, and the fire was extinguished.

"Damn you, Zeref!" Lucy shouted, spitting out blood. Her fangs gleamed scarlet from the blood, her tail swishing back and forth.

"My, my. Our DEAR werewolf princesses are going to be missed." Zeref cackled, and started chanting a spell.

large black magic circles hovered above each werewolf.

Juvia gasped, pointing a shaking finger at Erza. "What, what?!" Erza shouted frantically.

"Look at yourself!" Lucy yelled. They were covered in a dark purple glow, slowly turning transparent.

"This enchantment... HE IS WIPING OF OUR MEMORIES! HE IS REBIRTHING US INTO THE FUTURE!" Levy screamed. Her voice faded however, along with her body. Slowly, the others were rebirthed.

"88 years.. 88 years into the future." Zeref smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

hi, minna! Rose-Chan is so ooooh sorry for not updating, school is starting and she is stressed! anway, here is the next chapter you wanted!

Chapter 1, 100 years later...

The tall, shadowy figure stood crouched at the top of the resturant, waiting. the moon slowly rose behind it, yet not enough light to make out the figure's face.

A few minutes later, 4 18 year old girls walked out, chatting and laughing. One had blonde hair, wearing a simple gray t-shirt with Jean shorts. Another had long wavy blue hair, wearing a green tank top with a brown leather belt and black jeggings. Another blue haired girl, who's hair was shorter and her figure more flat, was wearing a short orange summer dress, white stockings, and a yellow bandana. The last girl had scarlet red hair, with a silvery loose blouse and a blue skirt.

The black figure licked his lips, his eyes gleaming with hunger. hunger for food.

The figure jumped towards the girls, but the stepped out of the way as if expecting it. It growled and stood, glaring at the 4 girls who were now circling him.

"Kyouya Hitachi, vampire. Blood Pack, B. Informarion; has been roaming these parts of town and drinking the blood of teenage girls. Left them to death, but not before taking their innocence." The short blue haired girl said. She snapped her fingers, and and orange cloak covered her and her face.

"Has murdered 18 girls so far, including one of his own kind." The scarlet girl said. She as well snapped her fingers, and a minty green cloak covered her.

"Has raped 7 women, 5 girls." The blonde growled, snapping her fingers. A lilac purple cook covered her figure.

"Mission; exterminate." The long blue haired girl said, snapping her fingers. a red cloak covered her.

The vampire snarled, lunging at the red haired one. She dodged swiftly, and shouted "Requipt! Twin Blades! I am the Spring, lifting the grass and blossoming the blooms."

The vampire growled and swiped at her, but she blocked It and punched him away. He was dazed but then ran towards the blonde. She kicked him away, making him fall. "I am the Lilac, blooming in the valley and catching the rain."

He growled and ran again, this time to the long blue haired girl. "I am the red Rose, petals falling in the wind and swirling around you." She tripped his legs, making him skid to the last girl.

"I am the Autumn, bringing golden leaves with the fresh winds." She whispered.

"We are the Sapphire Roses. We give no mercy!" They shouted.

The vampire growled and started making a small cut on his finger. He flinged the blood into the air, where it took shape of bat wings and fangs.

"Hurry! He is sending the signal for backup!" Lilac shouted. "Celestial Re-Quipt, Cancer!" Her cloak disappeared and she revealed herself. Brown eyes gleamed, her blonde hair in a messy ponytail, brown cargo pants, a red tank top, black sneakers, and two snippers In her hands.

She swiped at the vampire, where he didn't move quickly enough and lay with cuts.

"Solid Script; Fire!" Autumn shouted. her cloak disappeared and revealed her face. Cocoa brown eyes glared, and the word fire made of fire burned the vampire. He howled In pain.

"Water Nebula!" Rose shouted. Her cloak now gone, her ocean blue eyes gleaming. A slice of water cut the vampire, who was almost dead.

"Re-Quipt! Heaven's Wheel!" Spring roared. She glowed, and a new armor showed. "Dance my blades! BLUMENBLATT! " 10 swords finally finished him off.

"Well done! We did good, ne, Lu-Chan, Erza-san, Juvi?" The short blue haired girl cheered.

"Not yet, Levy! The reinforcements are coming!" Juvia shouted. Just as she said it, 4 large black bats appeared. They swooped down, and red smoke pored as they transformed.

Their faces weren't clear, but one had long bristle black hair and gleaming red eyes. Another had spiky pink (A/n *giggles* Natsu always says It's salmon) and onyx eyes, the third with navy black untidy hair and dark blue eyes, the last with messy (sapphire) blue hair, a red tattoo under his right eye, and dark brown eyes.

They met each other's eyes, and immedietly, the Zing took place.

Lucy (Lilac) at pinky.

Levy (Autumn) at ironhead.

Erza (Spring) at .

And finally, Juvia (Rose) at ice princess.

"What?!" The four 18 - year old boys yelled. Meanwhile, the girls were clutching their heads while moaning In pain.

"What's... happening..." Lucy whipered, before blackness covered their sight.

Zing- The connection when Opposites first meet eyes.

Opposite- The bond between 2 supernatural beings, usually one of their own kind.

Alpha Opposites- A rare case when the Opposites are of different spiecies.

Hi, guys! It's Rose-Chan!

Shoutouts to all the guild memebers!

If you want to join, please contact me or Gruvia rocks.

This writing guild is for helping each other out, like when we have writer's block and such. So come on, join up!

Guild name: Sapphire Roses

Master: Master Rose, (me)

Second Master: Waterlily (Gruvia rocks)


End file.
